Again, Again
by Tadashi-kyun
Summary: Rui may have broken up (spoilers, you're welcome) with Natsuo but he doesn't want to accept that so he seeks her out in desperation. Enjoy lemons. NatsuoxRui. #TeamRui. Rui is best girl.
1. CH 1 - All for Naught

**Again, Again**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Domestic Girlfriend _in any way but if I did, Hina, at the point of Rui's breakup, would be truly in love with someone else so there was no worry she would steal away Natsuo.

**Dialogue Clarification:**

"Speaking."

"Spoken words that are _emphasized_."

"Words that are _emphasized _but **stress **its **importance**."

_Thinking. _The narrator thought.

_Onamonapia that is not followed by character indicator is a moan_.

**Chapter 1**

Natsuo laid on the ground, curled up into a fetal position, feeling weak and without motivation. His apartment was a pigsty, reflecting on his current view of self: garbage. On the outside, he tried to keep his appearances up, so no one would worry, but Natsuo was always terrible at hiding it. The atmosphere was so thick in his apartment, it was becoming hard for him to breath. Each day, a wave of self pity or self loathing would crash over him. This time, he didn't want to write it out, how could he, even? Rui was there for him, supporting him, as he came to terms with Hina through his writing. But now she was gone, he hadn't touched that pen once since she left. The doorbell to his apartment rung, pulling him up to his feet to answer it. He cracked it open, seeing Hina, Fumiya, and his boss. He shut the door on them and started walking away before they broke down the door. After prying and prying at him, he finally broke when threatened to have balls shoved into his face.

But that night was good, it did help get motivation. To the great surprise of everyone, he left within the following months, even though he seemed to be doing better, only leaving a note in his apartment. He hopped on the earliest flight to New York, determined to see her. The flight over was a nervous one, wondering if he would still find her. Or if she would just turn him away? Was he just going to embarrass her? Is she going to think he's too clingy? Even if they made up, wouldn't it all just be destroyed by the eventual long distance? Maybe he would live with her instead. He was just drowning himself in worry again, understandable worry, but suffocating nonetheless. Once there, he explored a bit, trying to get to know the place and more importantly find where she had once mentioned she lived. He patiently waited, skimming his eyes through the continual stream of people until at last he spotted her. Natsuo snaked his way through the crowd until he was right next to her. His heart was a melting mess, his very core feeling extreme anxiety but his mind somewhat tranquil from just being near her again.

He walked next to her for a good 5 minutes, his existence not even being realized, before he finally recaptured his courage. His hand made its way to her, softly resting and rubbing her shoulder. She jumped, startled from the sudden contact balling up her fist to fend off the attacker. Her eyes locked onto his, seeing his face presenting a genuine smile of joy and relief. Her eyes lit up briefly before she batted his hand of her shoulder, forcing a pout. Truthfully, her heart wanted him, to be close to him, to feel him, to love him. But it would never work out, no matter how much she tried. Rui pushed her way through the crowd, a now saddened Natsuo desperately following behind.

"Rui!" He called out to her when they were in a much less populated street. "Please! Stop running!"

"Go away! I don't want you!" he caught up to her and firmly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Rui. Talk with me!" he pleaded.

"Let go of me, Natsuo. You don't need me. You'll be better off without me." She refused calmly but carried a hint of remorse.

"Better off _without_ you? Don't _need_ you? Nonono! You have it all wrong! I **DO **_need _you! I love you, Rui! My life has been a wreck without you. And your not a burden! You've helped me so much! But if you ever feel that way, then we'll just work through it!" He was sobbing at this point, his knees giving up on him as panic and depression kicked in.

"I see… I shouldn't have let it get this far then. I should have broken off sooner or not have done it at all if it was going to break you this much. I am sorry for that." she continued to keep a calm manor, although her heart was crumbling.

"Why? Why are you acting like Hina? Just stop it. Please…" he hung his head.

"You should go home tomorrow, go to Hina. She will care for you. Goodbye, Natsuo. Thank you for coming check on me." she calmly left at that, passerbys looking at the puddle of Natsuo. Inside, Rui was in turmoil. He was right, she was acting just like Hina. She left for slightly different details but generally the same story. Their relationship was getting out of hand and it was also affecting his future career of writing. It seems her leaving didn't actually fix his problem right away but Hina or some other colleague would be there for him and help him get back on his feet. But… god, he looked truly miserable. She wanted to be with him, in his arms, but it just wouldn't work out. Things will get too complicated. Besides, it's not right as they are still legally family.

Still, she was now longing for him. For his touch. Once home, she stripped, laying in her bed. Rui took out her dildo, a 4" bumpy vibrating one. She massaged her left breast, gently pinching the nipple, making soft moan escape her mouth. Both her breasts were cupped and brought as close as possible to her mouth. She managed to lick both tits at once, making herself moan heavily. She then took the dildo and turned it on. Rui pumped herself hard with it, her mind naturally pretending it was Natsuo. For whatever reason, she wanted it to be someone else, but it was futile. Her mind would always flock back to her step-brother. She sucked on her nipple using her other hand. It was only a matter of minutes until she moaned his name reaching a climax and collapsing in her own sweat. She was starting to heavily doubt her decision, wondering if she should chase him and beg forgiveness over being the cause of 2nd heart break.

But no, she had to stand strong! She meddled enough with his feelings. She caused him to put down writing. Hina would fix that though. She was finally ready to return the feelings he first had. He would feel better eventually, start to write again, and would be successful. Maybe Rui could still hangout with him as a sister. It would take time though. She would have to find another guy that she truly felt for so she could move on. Otherwise she might give into her temptations and complicate things for him and fuck up his life again.

Over the next few days, things went normal. She went to prep school, made wonderful food, worked a part time job and then walked home. However, she felt a little uneasy every time she neared her apartment, like she was being watched. Finally, she spotted her stalker, not surprised to see it was Natsuo. Nearly a week later, he was still here. Rui finally caved, her heart wanting to shrivel as she saw his state. He looked like absolute shit, too depressed to care for himself. It was her fault, she was doing this to him. She could end it all, all the pain and suffering, all his sorrow and depression. She disappeared into the crowd, seeing him try frantically search for her. Her bitter resolve shattered, freeing her true feelings. Natsuo didn't seem to have any intention on actually pursuing her, he just wanted to see Rui. She maneuvered through the crowd, watching his face become more depressed.

"I really hate you." She spoke sliding her arms under his and wrapping them around his waist, embracing him from behind. His breath trembled as he held onto her arms. Both wept quietly, Natsuo still yet to say something. He turned around to face, embracing her once more, leaning in to kiss his beloved. She accepted it graciously, parting her lips as well to once again explore the familiar confines that was his mouth. He would definitely be needing a bath tonight. Natsuo was in heaven, not sure if he was dreaming but wished that if it was, he would never wake up. She broke the kiss, quietly weeping into his shoulder. She felt like a fucking idiot. She brought all this heartache on herself but more importantly him for nothing! Well, maybe it would strengthen their bond but right now the profit was at a deficit compared to the hefty fucking price. She broke the hug, averting gaze, not feeling worthy enough to look her lover in the eye. What did she do to deserve him? Natsuo also averted his gaze, thinking about all the times he hurt, lied, and snuck around behind her back. What did he do to deserve her?

Rui took a firm but gentle hold of her partners hand and together they went back to her apartment. She lead him into the bathroom, handing him a razor and shaving cream, causing him blush. She came in a few minutes later, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Natsuo finished shaving his face as she drew a bath. Both settled into the tub which was quite large and had the faucet on one of the long sides. It was relaxing to be able to take a bubble bath after a stressful day. The silence was broken as she said the first words since she approached him outside.

"I'm sorry… Natsuo." Rui mumbled with a heavy tone of remorse. Natsuo smiled at her, though she was looking away, and rubbed her leg that was next to him.

"It's fine, Rui."

"It's not though! I hurt you! You were right, I did the exact same thing as Hina." She was sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes, you did. But you let me know that you were leaving; you didn't lie to me either. I am fine now. J-just, _don't leave me again._" Natsuo firmly grabbed Rui by her shoulder, pulling her forward to lay on top of him. She accepted and laid on her side, curling up slightly in his lap. He hugged her and placed gentle kisses on her head as she continued to cry it out. She finally calmed down and turned to face him, tears still in her eyes, and then pressed her lips against his. There was no tongue but it was still a passionate kiss that lasted for an eternity. Once they parted, the couple washed each other, having to resist the urges to do it right there.

"Do you want me to make you dinner tonight?" Rui asked, coming out of her room, dressed in pajamas.

"Of course. I need to go somewhere though. So I will be back in about a half hour." Natsuo laced up his shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, pouting a little.

"To a hotel I was staying at, I need to grab my things." he explained. He gave her a quick kiss before heading out.

"Natsu, I want to feel your touch again." Rui asked, standing nude in front of Natsuo who was only in his briefs on her bed. Natsuo had made it back just as she was finishing dinner. Her cooking was monumentally better since the last time he had it. Now it was time to lay down for the night so he had gotten undressed and climbed into her bed, happy to be able to sleep next to her again.

"Then come over here and lay down." He beckoned, his length noticeably pitching a tent in his briefs.

She laid on her back down on the bed, allowing him to climb over her. He started with a kiss, passionately dancing his tongue around in her mouth. His hands began at her forearms, sensually rubbing up and down her forearms. They moved to her upper arms, taking a little time to rub her shoulders before moving back down the arm. She moaned lightly as his hands neared her breasts. But he never actually touched them, instead skipping around and traveling down to rub her hips, causing her to whimper. He chuckled as he got the reaction he expected. He teased her more by purposely stroking the sides of her torso but skipping around the part she wanted rubbed. She looked at him crossly seeing the amusement in his eyes. Rui got fed up, firmly grabbing his wrists and forcefully placing them on her breasts. He chuckled once more as he finally gave what she wanted, gently rubbing around the mound. He cupped the breast and moved it around, placing his index finger on the nipple. She moaned into his mouth as he played her nipples. He broke the kiss and latched onto her tit, licking it hungrily. Rui now moan out loud, very much enjoying the attention. Natsuo then bit down on her right nipple at the same time as pinching her left one.

"I.. ah.. take it.. uhn.. anymore. Fuck me!" She moaned.

He stood up and dropped his boxers, giving her an eyeful of the hard rod she had missed. Rui stretched her legs, bringing her left hand down, using her fingers to spread herself. Natsuo drooled as she spread her pussy for him, presenting the place where only he was allowed to go. He climbed back onto the bed, a condom in his hand. She took it out and tossed it aside, leaving him confused. "I am on a pill… I want to feel it raw Natsuo." She blushed.

He blushed as well before grabbing his dick and pushing it gently into her entrance. She moaned, tilting her head back. Her dildo could never hope to compare to the real thing. He slowly pumped in and out of her, enjoying it very much himself. Who knew it felt so good raw? In and out, in and out. He gradually kept picking up pace, fucking her missionary. His hand rested on her tits, playing with them as he pumped his cock into her.

"Uhn… Natsuo! Ahn.. Ah. Natsuo… harder!" She moaned.

He complied, moving his hands to the bed to hold himself up as he slammed into her, moaning himself. Faster and faster he went, her moaning louder and saying name. The tension was rising, reaching its boiling point.

"Oh, Natsuo! I'M CUMMING!" she practically screamed. Her walls tightened around his dick as she came, which pushed him over the edge.

"Rui, I'm cumming too!" He moaned, shooting his seed deep inside her. He collapsed beside her, panting heavily. She turned over onto her side to face him, giving a loving smile and kissing him. "I love you, Rui…"

"I love you, Natsuo…" She sat up, pushing him into his back before moving down.

"Ah… Rui, stop it! It's still sensitive!" He gasped as she lowered her head onto his softening cock. She giggled slightly but continued to lick it, lapping up all the cum. She stopped for a moment to focus on the base as some spilled out of her but then resumed at the right moment. At this point, Natsuo was regaining energy and feeling aroused again. Rui moaned a bit at the interesting feeling of his cock growing inside her mouth. It was a weird sensation but she liked it. She then got off the bed much to his disappointment.

"All clean!" She said like and excited child. "Now I am going to go clean out myself." She turned around, leaving him there after just arousing him. Eventually, she came back and slid into bed, pressing her body against his. They settled into a spooning position, soon drifting off to sleep, her enjoying the feeling of his warmth once more.

Rui jolted awake, feeling very cold. She was naked..? She also felt sore in her nether regions. Did she fall asleep masturbating? Her body tensed up as she heard light breathing and felt warm air on her neck. She carefully turned over, not wanting to wake up the stranger in her bed. But Rui saw it was only Natsuo, beginning to remember last night. Her eyes teared up, once again hating on herself for the unnecessary pain she caused him. She glanced over at the time, seeing she didn't have to get ready for another couple of hours. She fully turned her body over, facing her love, moving closer to him. His body felt so warm. She wanted that warmth. She pressed her body into his so every inch of her front was in contact with him. Rui peered at his peaceful sleeping face, becoming flustered slightly and buried her face into his chest. She eeped as something suddenly rest itself onto her lower lips. He had an erection! She began to feel aroused, becoming wet as she reminisced last night.

The tsundere girl began slowly rocking her hips, making his meat rod slick. She moaned quietly, not wanting to ruin his sleep. Shortly after, she discarded that thought, pushing him onto his back so his cock stood straight up. Rui carefully kneeled over him, being careful not to place any weight on him. She didn't want him to wake up yet. Natsuo member was carefully guided to the sweet folds of his lover. Her hand shot backward for support so she could carefully take his length without dropping onto his sleeping body. She moaned, lust filing her thoughts. Rui shifted to lean forward, hovering over him. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes scrunched up, jaw dropped ever so slightly as a moan escaped. She was overcome with lust, seemingly trying to catch up with all the sex she should have been having. Natsuo finally awoke as she hungrily kissed him, letting her hips slam into his.

"Rui?" He questioned, moaning in unison.

"I'm sorry, Natsuo… I can't help it! You drive my insides crazy…" she sat up, biting on her bottom lip a sexy manner as she stared down at him. His hand made their way to her hips as she continued to ride him cowgirl. She moaned passionately, throwing her bed back in bliss as she came. Rui laid down on top of him, her surges contently satisfied but Natsuo was not.

"Rui…"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you finish me off in your mouth?" He sheepishly asked.

"Sorry!" She apologized, feeling selfish. She wrapped her lips around his cock and skipped straight to fast pumping. He groaned and quickly came in her mouth. Knowing it drives men crazy, Rui briefly opened her mouth, showing the white liquid pooling on her tongue before swallowing it. She leaned in to kiss him but he held her back.

"Eww! I don't wanna taste it!"

"Suit yourself." She giggled. The pair then bathed together, Natsuo not being to resist wash her very sexually. She then cooked breakfast, making something wonderful as always. She smiled lazily at him as she spoon fed him while he did the same. Looking at the time, she ran into her room, throwing her uniform.

"I've got to go to school and then after that is work so I won't be home until late, sorry…" She explained, giving him a quick peck.

"You don't need to apologize. Oh wait, I almost forgot to give you something before you go." Rui followed him into the other room, watching as he rummaged through his bag. Dropping the bag, he spun around and gently grabbed her arm, stretching it out. He fastened a cold, metallic object around her wrist, easily recognizable to her as her watch. Before she could respond, he pulled her into a hug, a loving, caring one but with depressing memories being implied.

"T-thank you… Natsuo… for holding onto this." Her hand gripping the back of his shirt roughly as she fought the urge to cry. Something like what she had done would not be so easy to leave her mind.

"I love you! Have a good day, alright?" He kissed her forehead, wiping the less abundant tears from his eyes.

"Thank you. There are leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry!" She called behind her as she hurried out the front door. Natsuo smiled to himself, withdrawing from his backpack his writing book and his special pen. For the first time in a long while, he picked up his pen with intention to write.

Keys jingled as one in particular was chosen and then inserted into a door knob. It was twisted and the pulled out, back into the heated grip of a hand. The door knob twisted next, allowing the door to be opened. A woman of asian origin pushed through it and shut it behind her. She sighed as she dropped her bags to floor, happy to be home from a long day. She shed herself of her coat, hanging it up along with two aprons from her backpack and the previously mentioned backpack. She set her bland looking purse on a table nearby, grabbing her phone out of it. "Nat-" the woman almost called before spotting her lover, who was also of asian origin. She smiled, walking over to her boyfriend who had passed out on her couch.

As she approached, she noticed a book lying on floor and a familiar black pen resting in his lap. _He started writing again! _gleefully thought the woman. She removed the pen from his lao and set it on the coffee table before picking up the book. The black haired girl was tempted to read it but heard him stir so she just set it down and wandered into her room. Stripped of her clothes, the bathtub was the next destination, drawing a hot bath with bubbles of course. Bubble baths were never a bad idea after any particularly long day. The woman let out a relaxed sigh, happy to be home again. She must have soaked for almost a half hour before draining the tub. Toweling off, she peeked her head out, seeing her man still in the same place. Her heart still fluttered each time she saw him.

Her night time clothes consisted of a blue tank top and pearl colored silky pajama bottoms. Once dressed in that, her next actions displayed a bit of the opposite, being curled up on her bed, crying softly. She still felt a heavy guilt in stomach and a sorrow in her heart for the grief that was caused. It was solely her fault. She broke his heart even though she experienced first-hand how he becomes when Hina did the same thing. And what good became of it? Nothing! Naturally, because she was feeling extremely depressed, her body grew a mind of its own, dragging her out of bed to the nearest thing that would comfort her, even though that thing was largely a part of her depressive thoughts. The heavily depressed woman made her way to the couch, resuming her curled position, laying her head on his lap, attempting to calm her sniffling. And it did work a skosh, being near him was comforting.

"Rui? How was your day? Is everything alright?" his voice pierced through fog of her thought.

"I-It was good and I'm f-fine." she partially lied.

"No, you're not. Something is up. Tell me what is wrong." He insisted, trying to solve the problem that caused them to split: not telling each other their problem.

I-I just… I'm sorry Natsuo… I shouldn't have done-"

"Hush! Just don't focus on it too much, ok? I love you, nothing will change that. If I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't have come after you. But I did come after you, which means I _have _forgiven you." he soothed, stroking her hair.

"But I haven't forgiven myself."

"Then you need to keep telling yourself that I forgive you. And that I love you of course."

Her breathing trembled slightly as her water works opened again. "I need cuddles." Rui mumbled in a childish tone. He chuckled, getting up from the couch, and leading her into her bedroom. Natsuo laid her down and settled in next to her, facing her. She was pulled close and he looked into her eyes sympathetically. All her worry melted away in the comforting embrace of her beloved. Hearing her breathing even out, he carefully shuffled out of bed, letting Rui sleep. In the kitchen, Natsuo began preparing for the only food he felt he could do a good job at. Luckily, being a cook, she had a lot of ingredients, enough to make what he wanted.

The bed felt strangely empty as Rui woke up. _Where is Natsuo? _she pondered. Once again, she wondered if was all a dream or maybe just her desperate imagination. Maybe, because she was feeling so down lately from seeing him again, her subconscious only fabricated that he was on the couch. Maybe she laid on an empty couch. Maybe she dragged herself to bed, imagined that was being held while she actually wasn't. These feelings convicted her, urging her to drop everything and rush back home, hoping she wasn't too late for his forgiveness.

"Are you still feeling any better?" A voice asked as Rui felt the bed sink down beside her. Her head snapped in the direction of voice, seeing Natsuo. She threw her arms around him, startling him. "What's wrong?" He asked, returning the hug.

"S-Sorry! I just forgot that you were actually here and thought I may have just imagined it." She apologized.

"Then how did you get this?" He teased, holding up her hand with watch.

"Good point…" she blushed.

"Anyways, I just finished dinner, if you're hungry." She nodded and followed him out.

"Yuki udon!?" Rui was surprised.

"Well, it's the only thing I can make with confidence." He scratched the back his head.

"I can teach you to make other things too." She offered as she sat down.

"I should just leave that to you."

"Who is gonna cook when I'm sick?" she pouted.

"Got me there!" he broke this chopsticks and began digging in. The blue-haired girl followed suit.

"Mmm!" She smiled, savoring the flavor. "So… What are your plans?"

"Plans? If it's alright, I was thinking I could stay with you until you finish prep school. I'm sure I have enough money to pitch in for food and maybe rent." Her eyes lit up, clearly excited at the idea of him staying with her longer.

"Of course it's alright! But you don't have to worry about rent, just food is fine since I usually only buy enough for one person." She smiled, wiping away tears drops forming in her eyes.

"What? Did you think I was gonna leave so soon?"

"not really but-"

"Well, I best get going! It was great couple of days and I am glad we patched up. Remember to let me know if _anything _is bothering you." Natsuo joked, standing up from the table, grabbing his coat, and heading for the door.

"What's bothering me is how funny you are trying to be and how badly it's failing." Rui coldly replied, not even looking back, continuing to eat. He sat back down, eating the meal he cooked. She looked up at him, a warm smile that couldn't help but spread across her face.

Once done, Natsuo stood up, taking her plate and his, and walked over to the sink. He began washing the dishes in silence, many things running through his head. _I'm glad she is okay with me staying but even so… will this really work out? Not immediately jumping back to a long distance relationship may have been a good call but we still have to deal with daily problems of being together at home. _He thought before shaking his head._ Got to stop thinking negatively. It will work. We will make it work. Everything will turn out fine._

"Natsuo? Are you ok? You look worried." Rui asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I am just trying to think ahead." He apologized, setting a plate in the dish drainer. She came up behind him and hugged him, trying to soothe his obviously worried mind.

"It will be alright because we'll always be together. Just enjoy right now, ok?" she said, knowing how cheesy it sounded. "Although…" she paused, "I do think we should tell Mom and Dad. They are going to find out eventually."

"That's what I am worried about." He muttered, putting the last dish in the drainer and unplugged the sink.

"How about you go bathe then join me in bed. I'll make you forget about it" She whispered seductively into his ear.

"I like the sound of that." He chuckled, heading off to the bathroom.

A now-clean author slid into bed next to his lover, already slightly aroused. But there was not reaction. He quietly called her name no response. Rui still just laid on her side, back facing him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped before breathing deeply. Oh… she had been sleeping? The blunette rolled over, breasts pressing into Natsuo's chest. Her eyes, half open, gazing at what was in front of her. Registering in her mind, they opened all the way, locking onto his.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I have just had a long day today." She kissed him apologetically.

"You're fine, Ruu. We can just sleep tonight if you want; it is pretty late." He suggested. She pouted, causing him to chuckle and kiss her. "I'm sure there will be time tomorrow morning before you need to leave."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh that's right! I have tomorrow off! You know what that means?" she was all giddy.

"We can spend the day together?"

"Until." Rui started sliding her left hand down, tracing his body. "You're." She stopped on his thigh. "_Spent._" Her hand suddenly shifted to be around his cock as she said the last word. He gulped, becoming aroused but also worried about tomorrow.

"Ruu, you're acting kinda different." He pointed out, getting at her whorish behavior.

"You're right. I'm sorry if I am being a little slutty… I have just been a bit depraved of you. It's been almost half a year since we last made love, right? Now you're here, and it's like my body can't stop being horny for you." She described. He smiled, leaning down to lick her lips before inserting it into her mouth.

"I see now… Would you like to go a round before sleeping?" She shook her head before blanking looking down.

"Well. What if…"

"It's always ok with me."

"What if you were to spoon me with your cock in my pussy and hands on tits. Then we just sleep like that?" She suggested rather lewdly, blushing, turning her back to him.

"Maybe just the latter. I think it would be hard to resist the temptation of thrusting and I guess I need to save myself for tomorrow." He chuckled, snuggling close to Rui, draping his right arm around her. Natsuo's hand came to rest on her left breast, slightly moving it around. "God, I forgot how soft these are." He mumbled, sinking his fingers into the pillowey flesh.

"Uhnn." Rui's mouth opened slightly, a quiet moan escaping. He continued mindlessly kneading her breasts, still weirdly in awe even though he had touched this pair before. Rui was incredibly horny, becoming very wet just from having her tits played with but they needed to get some sleep. She brought her hand to is, repositioning it to rest on her belly. "St-Stop…" she shyly commanded. "Wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry. They are just… _so _soft." He apologized. He then propped himself up slightly on his elbow, leaning over her. She felt the movement and turned her head to meet his kiss. "Good night, Ru-Ru."

"Good night, Nat-kun." She smiled.

Natsuo awoke early the next day, almost not wanting to move from the warmth of Rui. But since he was up before her, he figured he might return the favor of a pleasant awakening. Carefully, he scooted away from her and very gently pulled her onto her back. _Damn, she is hot._ He thought to himself, feeling his cock twitch. Her peaceful sleeping face, her silky lips, her soft bosom, her slender waist and also… her cute little pussy. Clean shaven pelvis with a nice and tight looking entrance. He couldn't abstain from his desires any longer. But he could only choose one place to touch her as anything would wake her so the question was… what would it be…?

Her _cunt_. Natsuo realized he never really touched her there. It was usually either kissing her or touching her tits then only his rod would touch down there. Taking cautious movements once more, he spread her legs apart until he could get into a good position. Very delicately, he stuck his tongue out, pressing it above the entrance. Slowly, he dragged it downwards, maneuvering it around the middle to tease either side of the lips. It being a sensitive area, it was already making her quiver. But this also meant she would wake soon; he had to act now. He hastily plunged his tongue into her folds, enjoying the surprisingly sweet nectar that was beginning to flow. Now Rui was moaning, slightly bucking her hips for him to go deeper. He was feeling pretty from her reaction confident for someone who doesn't usually do this.

"Ah! Ahhn!" She moaned. His erection throbbed, taking her moans as further compliments. "More…" she drowsily murmured. "Ah… _Kajita_!" _What? _"...deeper… _Kajita_…" _What the fuck? _He thought.

Natsuo stopped instantly sitting up, looking at her in disbelief. Her lip curved down slightly, saddened by the lack of attention she was just getting. Her eyes fluttered open soon locking onto the the shocked gaze of her partner. His eyes shown distrust. Horror cast upon her face as she realized what she just said aloud. Rui quickly sat up and reached out to him, trying to grab him but it was too late. All she got was a quick flash of betrayal on his face before he turned away. He promptly got up, grabbed his backpack, and left the room. The terrified woman was quick to scramble out of bed, chasing after him but he had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Natsuo! Wait!" She desperately called through the locked door. "Please. Let me explain." But all that she could hear was rustling of clothes. That sound completely threw her off as now she knew he was dressing to leave. Instead of taking that opportunity of his silence to explain herself, she slumped against the door, mind going into panic at the thought of him leaving. Moments later, he stepped out fully clothed, backpack being worn. She clung to him begging him not to go, that she was sorry. Normally, a naked woman clinging to him would have him hard but he was disgusted at the moment, being quite soft.

"Let go of me." he demanded, tears in his eyes.

"Nooo! Please! Don't leave! I'm sorry! I can explain!"

"I don't want to be anywhere near you right now, Ru-R… Rui." He forcefully shoved her off and bolted out the front door, leaving her there to sob. He wanted to cry too. His heart was in a feeling of deep betrayal. She hurt him… again! Why did she have to hurt him? He wandered around with the busy swarm of people, wallowing in hurt and confusion. Did she truly still love him? Why did she have to say another man's name? He doesn't want to go back. But he does. It hurts… It hurts so much. His head hurts. His heart hurts.

Rui laid in her bed. Her mind was blank. She didn't cry. She wasn't depressed. She wasn't angry. She was just in an empty state. She had cried and cried until her heart was about to break. Then… she just became unfeeling and unthinking. Her body had shut her down for self preservation. Just past 4 in the afternoon, miss Tachibana heard the front door open and slam shut. It snapped her out of her trance. Wearily, she picked her body up and shuffled over to the door of her bedroom, peering out longingly for him. His hair was a mess and he had a heavy stagger.

Despite knowing it was best to leave him alone, Rui couldn't help herself. "Nat… suo.." She feebly called out. He staggered towards her, sniffling slightly. He didn't say a word as he got closer. She stepped out more, slight outstretching her arms to ask/offer a hug. But he was angry. Surprising her, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed. Hastily, he clambered on top of her, pinning her arms with his left, and legs with his weight. "What are you doing? Please don-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He shouted, his eyes filled with a depressed rage. Rui stopped struggling. She was very scared but she would let whatever was next to happen. She deserved it. It didn't matter if it hurt or even wounded her, she had done enough already. Surely with all the pain and suffering she put him through, he was rightfully entitled to use her to quell his frustrations at least once. With his free hand, he worked at his belt trying to get it open so could whip his dick out. He would fuck her… he would fuck her hard. And punish her. He looked into her eyes, intending to convey his claim over her but lost his rage. She was scared of him. He was being rough and was going to rape her. But in her eyes was also a look of guilt and understanding. She wasn't fighting back nor was she going to. He crumbled, his anger gone, and fell on top of her. Natsuo wept once more, fully realizing the gravity of the situation. He was planning on forcing himself on her because he was angry. But she was going to let him. He rolled off, balling up as he continued to sink into depression. Rui just laid there. _What a shitty day this turned out to be. My one day off a week… We were supposed to have fun today, do hardly anything else but fuck. And I ruined it. I'm always just a burden. But he still loves me. He still came back. Pull your shit together, Rui. _She thought.

She turned towards him, hugging the crying mass. Sitting up on her knees, she leaned over and kissed his exposed cheek, lovingly stroking his hair. He quieted down as she continued to sooth him. But she still had to fix the wrong. He was coerced into sitting on his knees in front of her but he avoided her gaze, looking down at his lap. "Natsuo… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that you heard that… that you had to end with someone difficult like me." She brought a hand to his face, caressing it. "But, you know I still love you, I never stopped loving you. Please, let me explain." He slowly lifted his head up, a frown upon his face, but still meeting her gaze.

"Ok." he simply said.

"But first. C-can you.. um.. lick me… again?" She shyly asked, laying on her back. She spread her legs to offer him access. He looked down to her snatch then back at her with a slightly annoyed look, as if saying: 'You think I am going to do that for you again?' She blushed. "Please… It was so thoughtful of you to wake me up and start the day like that… b-but I ruined it. Please do it again." She pleaded.

"Start talking then." He snapped, getting into position. With the distraught all but gone, his anger resurfaced. Because of this, instead of diving into her fold, he spent an unusually long time just focusing on the area around her folds, sometime touching lip. This constant teasing would be sure to annoy the shit out of her.

"W-Well, _mmm_, I was never in love with Kajita, he was just a good work friend. _mmph_. But after I flew back here, we became more of friends with benefits." He dipped in between her folds for a moment and intentionally bit her clit. "Oww, pl-please don't do that, Natsuo-kun." She requested. "_nnngh_." Rui moaned as he apologetically sucked on the clit, attempting to soothe it. He backed out and the gates closed tightly once more. He began to drag the tip of his tongue across the slit, but not applying enough force to part it. "I was just… upset. I was doubting my choice and… one thing led to another… and… I let him sleep with me."

"How many times did you let him come over?" Natsuo asked, popping off her pussy for only a moment.

"2." She hesitantly said. He narrowed his eyebrows and threateningly placed his teeth on her clitoris. She whimpered. "Y-You got me… … …" she paused. "..." He threatened. "It was 7 times." his eyes widened and in a fit of rage, he clamped down on her clit for several seconds. "Wahhh! Stop! Please! I really hurts! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She wailed. He released and sat up, looking defiantly into her eyes as she held her stinging clit.

"That's why you got the pill, huh? So you can let him cum inside you?" Natsuo bitterly accused.

She didn't reply, looking away, guilt settling back in. "Y-yes, but… it was only because he was really bad about giving off signs he was going to cum. And he was never as good as you." Again, tears began dripping.

"Then what about licking?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. Maybe then he could calm down. Truth be told, he was already done feeling angry and was running on fumes at that point but he needed her to see this so she wouldn't do it again.

"I'm sorry…" she blurted out sitting up. "H-he's been the only to ever lick me down there…" her hands covered her face as she leaned forward into him. "I'm so sorry, Natsuo. It was a mistake. It should have happened. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She begged.

He hugged her tightly, done with acting angry. Natsuo pushed her onto her back and spread her legs. His tongue once more caressed her folds, this time actually devling in. He lapped at the flowing juices, enjoying its sweet taste, while sometimes slightly dipping his tongue into the source. _Mmmm_. He trailed it across her labia, occasionally flicking her across her nub, causing her to _eep_ in surprise. Rui's delectable nectar began flowing in increasing supply. It was like a drug to him, drawing him away from her other areas to focus on nothing but her wetness. He did, however, sensually rub his hand up her leg, coming to rest his thumb on her button, gently pushing it around. _Uhnnn_. Her body quaked, her mind almost unable to form a thought. It was strange, Natsuo wasn't performing up to the skill that Kajita did, but it felt so much better. Maybe it was because it was someone she loved that was doing it? Did that make pleasure appeal higher?

Rui began slightly jerking her hips, forcing his tongue to venture further into her wet caverns. _Mmmm_. "Natsuo… I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me." She begged, quaking with pleasure. He shook his head in response. He would get her off orally. At that, he went at her harder, twisting and turning his tongue so he could attack her walls. Her clit was rubbed faster and with more force. His free hand found its way to her left tit, grabbing hold of it and abusing it. It was pushed this way and that, kneaded, squished, pulled, rubbed; but it was done in a caring matter, never too rough that would be off-putting. Rui moaned and trembled, feeling an intense build up. Natsuo could feel this well, assaulting her inside more, focusing on the area that drew out the most reaction. With each hand, his finger and thumb came to rest around the closest sensitive point: her nipple and her clit. Adding another set of instruments to the orchestra, he began rolling the two nubs in sync, upping the pace of the crescendo.

Finally, she broke. "N-Natsuo! I-I'm cumm- ah!" She was interrupted as he went in for the kill, pinching both pleasure buttons in his grasp and thrusting his tongue as far as it would go into her. A yelp came first followed by squeals of pleasure. Her lover's mouth was flooded with the result of his phenomenal work aa her body convulsed. He remained latched on until the shockwaves of her orgasm died down, enjoying the taste she produced. He sat up smiling at her as she recovered, breathing heavily. He frowned when she covered her face, cheeks bright red, her chest heaving. She felt too embarrassed to look at him after he just made her climax and also drink all of her cum.

But why is that making her embarrassed? She can't count how many times he has made her orgasm nor the times she drank his cum plus the fact that she loved it. So why then, why can't she look at him? Was it because of Kajita? Perhaps, due to the fact she enjoyed the feeling from both males, she felt like a whore. She used another guy to satisfy her sexual needs like a whore! Indeed that was the most probable reason to the shame she felt. The pleasure he gave her awoke her to the truth that she had used another guy to replace her pleasure provid- Natsuo stuck his pointer finger into Rui's cunt, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Nats… s-stop! I-I'm sensitive… uhn… right now…" she mewled, writhing at his intrusion.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, ignoring her request. She didn't respond but hesitantly uncovered her face, seeing her was sitting beside her. His stare was blank, a slight frown. She didn't respond so his middle finger joined in. Rui yelped again, squirming more, attempting to push herself up and off his fingers. "Did you enjoy it, Ru-Ru?" He repeated, pushing his fingers in deeper, making her attempt futile as she collapsed.

"Y-Yes… it… it was… it felt very good." She moaned, almost unable to handle the sensations from his fingers. He smiled, letting up his torture, and leaned forward to cuddle her.

"Good. I would have to try again if you didn't like it." He kissed her before moving to her ear. "Not that I would mind since your taste is addicting." He whispered. Her face, already a shade of pink, became a shade of red with further embarrassment. That was very corny of him but she always got aroused when he talked dirty to her.

"Why did you insert your finger so soon after I came? Don't you know I am sensitive for a while." She asked, she already knew the answer but was trying to lure him into giving her a reason to share her insecurities.

"Of course I know that, but you looked troubled and probably wouldn't give me an answer if I had just kindly asked. I wanted to make sure I was able to make you feel good so I, uh," He reached down, trailing his finger lightly across her slit causing her to gasp. "thought that further stimulating you would make you react."

She smiled, kissing him. "Obviously you did wonderful! Actually making me orgasm without even inserting your fingers. B-but Natsuo, um, do you think… do you think I act slutty?" she murmured, looking away.

"What? Never has th- Is this what you were upset about earlier? No Ru-Ru, I don't think that at all or ever will. Just because you really enjoyed it doesn't make you one." He assured her, softly grabbing her chin, turning her head to look at him. She nodded, giving him deep kiss. Once parted, her attitude changed. She gave him a slightly malicious smile. With swift movements, she pinned him down on his back, her snatch right in his face while his member stared at her.

"Now, it's my turn to pleasure you but you are not allowed to lick me until I lower myself on you, got it? It's more for your safety as I am still sensitive and may not be able to keep my teeth away." She threatened. She wanted to try being the one dominating this time.

"Yes ma'am." Natsuo accepted. But that would be hard. Her shaven snatch taunted him.

Rui lowered her mouth, starting off with a tease. She very lightly touched the tip of her tongue to the head of his cock. She circled it, being careful not to let too much of her tongue make contact. She giggled, hearing him huff and feel his cock twitch in irritable anticipation. He grew too impatient blowing at her lips. "Uahg." The sudden cool air surprised Tachibana, causing her to lean forward and take some of him into her mouth. He chuckled but then gasped as she threateningly pressed her teeth into his shaft. She snickered, the vibrations making him moan further. She let up and began to suck him off.

Each time she went down, her cunt would move slightly, much to the pleasure of Natsuo. The feeling of his warm, hard rod in her mouth was beginning to arouse as well. She would moan occasionally and her juices began to flow. He was delighted by this, trying to savor the taste of each droplet of her nectar to drip out. But this just made him grow restless. "Ru-ru, can we please move on?" She stopped, making an audible pop as his cock left her mouth.

"Do I really taste that good?" She asked, swaying her hips seductively, taunting him.

"Yes! Maybe it's good I never got a taste until now. I might have gone insane." He joked. She sighed giving in as she lowered her lips to his mouth. He eagerly plunged his tongue between them, drinking her juices. Rui resumed sucking him off with a bit more vigor. Her hands jerked off the slickened base pausing to stroke his balls just as her tongue stopped at the top to swirl around the head. Then, in sync, her hands and mouth slid across the shaft. It was having great effect as he moaned into her. She suddenly gagged, feeling her clit get violated. No good, he was going to make her cum again. She moaned into him, returning the pleasantly feeling vibrations. She regained focus and pushed her head down his entire length. The wet, sloppy sounds she made were arousing him and the constriction of her throat felt good on his cock. She lifted her head again before going back down, doing her best and it was working. "Oh, it's a race? Then how about winner picks something the loser must do for the next few weeks?" He suggested, pulling away for second before attacking her vagina relentlessly. He tongue fucked her hole and rubbed her clit but she was coming out on top. Switching tactics, he replaced his mouth with two fingers, pumping in and out of cunt while using his second hand to tease her clit.

In the end, she came before him, collapsing onto him. Her pusay was forced into his mouth, much to his delight, as she once again gushed out her addicting fluid. He waited a good 10 seconds to ensure his victory before letting go himself, releasing into her mouth. Being just as irresistible, his cum was happily accepted by her. She swallowed most of it but kept a decent amount in her mouth. Once her orgasm died down, she slowly flipped around, smiling at Natsuo lovingly. She laid next to him before leaning over to have a kiss. He couldn't say no and kissed her back. He parted his lips to give her tongue and maybe some of the fluids he save for her. He wanted her to know for herself that she tasted wonderful. But then she sprung her trap, using her tongue to push as much of sperm into his mouth as she could. She may have lost but she wouldn't go down without a fight. His eyes widen as he realized what it was instantly breaking the kiss and spitting it out. She swallowed what was left in her so she wouldn't choke as she bust up laughing.

"Gross! I can't believe you did that!" He spat. Although he did sit there for a moment to process the taste. Quickly hiding that, he looked at her with a fake annoyance as she laughed. "Guess this deserves a more severe punishment." Rui went quiet, remembering she lost the bet. "So… Ru-ru… what should I have you do for 2 weeks?" He paused, making it look like he was trying to think of something. She looked at him with worry. "I know! Whenever you are home, you are not allowed to wear any clothing!" Her jaw dropped.

"Umm… what?" She asked in disbelief thinking of the implications. Her left her there in silence, smugly grinning as it sunk in. "B-But, won't you get used to my body? I don't need you not being able to get up because you are use to seeing it." She tried to get out.

"No no! It will all be fine. With your current schedule, I won't have much time since you get home late at night and then have to leave not very long after we get up." He explained. "But it's ok if you don't want to, you never actually agreed to bet anyways." he said, having second thoughts to what she just said.

"I don't want to then. It would make me feel like a slut." She declined.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable like that." He apologized, bowing his head. She smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Thank you for understanding. Now," she leaned back, resting on her elbow, spread her legs with one propped up. "before this day is over, I would like you to go a couple rounds with me." She beckoned, spreading her labia enticingly.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Thank you for reading! Sorry to stop it here but this is very long first chapter and I want to publish it. From now on or maybe after Chapter 2, the rest of the chapters will be short stories with the occasional actual chapter.**

**Yes, I am aware that the confrontation where Natsuo confesses he broke up happens soon after she left him but for the sake of the story, I vision it as taking place at least a month or so afterwards.**

**I will try working on chapter 4 of my '****_Ready Player One_****' fanfic but I am sorta hooked on writing more of this and another story I have been working on slowly.**

**Edit: Made changes to Natsuo leaving for NY a couple months after he confesses rather than the next day. also changed the Kajita's 'visit' count from 17 to 7. Thank you Guy for the suggestions. Reasoning for making it 7 instead of the suggested 4-5 because first she might hesistantly have him over but then would start being more comfortable with it. Thank you again for your help!**


	2. HIATUS

**I regret to inform you that this story will be going on hiatus, probably for an unfortunate indefinite amount of time. It's not that I feel like its a bad story, I just can't bring myself to write more. I ****_want _****to continue writing more content but I am no longer ****_interested _****in the fandom. A fortunate thing is that I have learned more about how my brain works: interest based. When I am interested - super motivated, hyper-focused, the progression of the story flows naturally. Not interested? Couldn't write it out even if I had a outline of the things I wanted to happen next. Again, very sorry. I won't stop altogether as a writer, I just may never finish these stories or anything else I may start. Thank you still for reading stuff of mine, I hope you can at least look forward to whatever fandom I decide to write on next.**


End file.
